Side-by-side vehicles are known. The present disclosure relates to vehicles, including utility vehicles. The present disclosure relates to suspension systems for such vehicles, and more particularly to suspensions having increased vertical travel, for use in either or both of front and rear suspensions.
In one embodiment, a vehicle is described having a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a propulsion unit supported by the frame; a sub-frame pivotably coupled to the frame; and a final drive is drivingly coupled to the propulsion unit, and supported by the sub-frame. Right and left suspension assemblies couple the ground engaging assemblies to the frame independent of each other; and drive members couple the rear drive to the ground engaging members.
In another embodiment, a vehicle is shown and described having a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a propulsion unit supported by the frame; a sub-frame pivotably coupled to the frame; and a final drive is drivingly coupled to the propulsion unit, and supported by the sub-frame. At least some of the ground engaging members are driven ground engaging members and the driven ground engaging members are movable relative to the frame and sub-frame. Drive members couple the rear drive to the driven ground engaging members.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a propulsion unit supported by the frame; a sub-frame pivotably coupled to the frame; a final drive drivingly coupled to the propulsion unit, and supported by the sub-frame; a lower suspension member pivotally mounted to the sub-frame and coupling the ground engaging assemblies to the frame; and drive members coupling the rear drive to the ground engaging members.
The above mentioned and other features of the invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. These above mentioned and other features of the invention may be used in any combination or permutation.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.